cjc241_community_based_correctionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Week Three Wiki/@comment-39543231-20190604154736
After listening to this podcast, I'm curious to know if women offenders are more resilient than men once they are released. I am certain I already know this answer. It is truly great that programs such as these are put into place for women, and a better understanding for their needs and differences are now being recognized. Is it fair to spend more money/resources on women when they are in the system? Yes, definitely. Recognition of women being just as important as men, rather than casting them away, is important. The podcast places an emphasis on recidivism, for both men and women. The #1 goal for anyone being released is not to return. Having programs more geared to women and their individual needs is quite important. These two agencies referenced sound like a blessing to the women that follow through with their services. Women’s brains are different from men. They are more emotional and have tendencies to hold in their emotional baggage and trauma. Getting to the root of how they got to where they are is so crucial to their emotional wellbeing and healing. There are statistics that show programs and resources make a real difference, but participation is mandatory to remain effective. They made several references as to the differences in support that many woman need as opposed to men upon and after release. They are certainly correct in the fact that women are the caregivers and in more ways than one may bear a larger burden by obtaining employment and once again becoming their children and families main caregiver. How could a male's and female's pathways to crime differ? The podcast referenced that most women incarcerated or those that enter the criminal justice system are mothers, HIV positive, have mental health and substance abuse issues, and are victims/repeated victims of sexual and physical abuse. They are correct in the “social stigma” that surrounds women regarding criminal activity and incarceration. Some of the wrong choices a woman may make surround accompanying men in criminal activity, drug abuse, and likely prostitution (to support themselves and their family or their addiction). I think some women are vulnerable in getting “sucked” into criminal activity to please a man. This may be likely caused by emotional and physical abuse, or mental illness. I was not surprised to hear them state some inmates view being incarcerated a safer place. They are getting 3 meals, a bed to sleep on, and education, and protection from abuse and the dangers of society their former environment held. Some of the ways that women differ in their needs when they come into the correctional system is the need for therapy (talk, group, CBT, individualized) to bring forth the underlying issues they have. Having resources such as mental health and substance abuse counseling, parenting classes, job coaching, legal counseling, or services for their basic needs (housing, clothing, food) are important to continual maintenance, aiding to reduce recidivism. Assistance in getting their children returned to them if they are elsewhere is important as well. Once the women have learned and adjusted to taking care of themselves, then the proactive approach to building a relationship with others and their children becomes more attainable.